The present invention relates to an improved residential building. In particular the present invention relates to a multi-story, multi-dwelling, non-elevator, ground floor handicapped accessible, residential building and to a method for making such a building.
Many factors, including proximity to job opportunities, income level, preferred climate and location of relatives can influence where a person will live. A wide variety of dwellings places such as high rises, apartment buildings and condominiums have therefore been constructed. One type of known dwelling is a multi-story, multi-dwelling, non-elevator, ground floor handicapped accessible, residential building. This type of building is commonly referred to as a type of garden style building. In such a building certain features of ground floor entrance and living areas are specially constructed or modified to permit wheelchair access and this aspect of the building is referred to as "accessibility." The upper floor or floors of the building are reached by stairs. The multi-story, multi-dwelling, non-elevator, ground floor handicapped accessible, residential building can be referred to as an "accessible building".
Known accessible buildings have many defects and deficiencies. For example, accessible buildings tend to be constructed in high density, low income areas because the occupants of the ground floor are frequently socioeconomically deprived as well as physically challenged or handicapped persons while the upper floor residents often prefer the lower rent or lower unit purchase cost of a non-elevator building. Unfortunately, the developers of such buildings often crowd the maximum number of residential units.sup.1 permissible per land area due to economic factors because multi-family housing developers are typically profit motivated entities whose concern for a holistic or proper land use and the emotional well-being of the people who live in their products is subordinate to economic factors. Environmental and aesthetic problems can therefore arise with accessible buildings in response to the need to provide inexpensive housing close to areas of employment. Furthermore, it is well known that one or more of the combination of high density housing, crowding, unsightly or no view and architectural ugliness is not conducive to either individual happiness or a harmonious coexistence. FNT .sup.1 The words unit and dwelling are used interchangeably herein.
Specific examples of the problems and deficiencies of known accessible buildings are firstly a lack of recreational facilities. Secondly, little or no open or green spaces. Third, a frequent complaint with regard to accessible buildings is a lack of privacy since the views made available to the occupants of the building as they look out their units are typically opposing or "obstructed", that is, the views look directly onto the units of neighboring or adjacent buildings, which buildings can be at close proximity.
Fourth, known accessible buildings typically have two sets of stairways on each of the long sides of the (rectangle shaped building). Each set of stairs is joined by an intervening corridor on each level of the building, including a corridor on the ground level of the building. At least the ground floor corridor and the approach thereto is usually dark and narrow such that the building's occupants forego use of the corridor wherever possible.
Fifth, due to the required length of the intervening corridor and the maximum permissible angle from the horizontal of the stair sections, the stairs protrude in an unsightly manner beyond the building's perimeter. Sixth, the stairs from each level to each higher or upper level or story of the building are constructed as straight run (non-switchback) stairs. A single section of straight run stairs is used because the more accessible, more convenient, easier to navigate and less strenuous switchback stairway construction requires use of more materials and a wider intervening corridor. A wide intervening corridor results in less residential unit space or living area. Thus, straight run stairways being a single section of stairs (as opposed to being two sections of side by side switchback stairs separated by a walkway to reverse the run of the two switchback stairway sections) are narrow and can therefore be connected by a narrow intervening corridor thereby leaving more space available for residential unit area.
The protrusion of the stairways beyond the building perimeter and the straight run nature of the stairways makes the stairways unsightly, increases the size of the known accessible building's footprint, makes the stairs more difficult to navigate and compels use of a narrow corridor between the stairways. Any or all of these factors can create considerable building ingress and egress difficulties, even under normal conditions, for the occupants of the known accessible building.
Sixth, known accessible buildings make inefficient use of upper level residential unit living space. This occurs because, by definition, known accessible building ground floor residential units have more open floor space in at least the kitchen and in at least one bathroom area of some or all of the ground floor residential units to accommodate the movement of a wheelchair. This additional or extra open floor space found in the handicapped accessible, ground floor units is not required in the upper level units of the known accessible building because handicapped accessibility is not required for any of the upper level residential units. Nevertheless, the floor areas of upper level units in known buildings are typically just as large as the floor areas of the ground level accessible residential units in the known accessible building units in order to achieve vertical alignment of the upper level with the ground floor units below. Thus, the upper level residential units are designed and constructed with an inefficient allotment of extra space which is not required because the upper level residential units are not handicapped accessible units.
What is needed therefore is an accessible building with enhanced or non-opposing views, a smaller footprint, improved unit access design and construction and a more efficient utilization of upper level residential unit space, thereby permitting more green space around a safer, economically constructed building.